Ghostly Love
by Starrynight640
Summary: 'I never wanted to be one but something pulled me towards being it, I love the thrill of finding evidence but hate having the feeling of the demons following me back to my private life.' Story rating: M
1. Introduction

**Hi guys a new story for you! I think this will be three parted or long just depends on how I wanna space it out but without further anticipation enjoy :D ( It's kinda short sorry :/)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the anime/Manga but I do own the storyline of this story.**

**Story Rating: M**

**Story Warning: Swearing, Attempted rape on character, fluff, horror, gore ( depends).**

**Chapter Rating: K-T**

**Chapter Warning: N/A**

* * *

_**Ghostly Love**_

I never wanted to be one but something pulled me towards being it, I love the thrill of finding evidence but hate having the feeling of the demons following me back to my private life, home.

"Usagi, snap out of it we're here." A female shrilled, the platinum blonde couldn't hold in her excitement for the investigation we were about to do.

"Sorry Minako..." I quickly apologised, as I stared out of the tinted window of the van, a old, rusted and eerie abandoned hospital was planted there, it felt like it was just mocking us with it's demonic aura. It was our first time investigating this place and I always get nervous and second thoughts about going in and getting evidence, There are pros and cons investigating dark places like this, it always frightens me, you could get possessed but you can get awesome evidence for the person who owns the property, but even worse you could get raped which I know sound very stupid but there are spirits like that out there and just don't wanna lose my innocents like that, then again I am eighteen, yeah yeah I know what you guys are thinking, I'm too young to be doing a dangerous profession like this but I enjoy it, it started as a hobby then my friends got involved then it just went uphill from there...

I watched as my friends unloaded the van, one by one, Rei the psychic, Minako an investigator, Makoto an investigator, Ami the tech and equipment chief ( or something like that I don't really listen...), Motoki the sound chief or investigator, and then there's me; Usagi Tsukino the lead investigator, believe it or not I'm the youngest and they chose me as the leader, I would've prefer Rei then me she has more potential and leadership skills whereas I get scared and sometimes cower out, I'm more of a dreamer I'm not serious at this I'm more of 'Going with the flow' whatever that means...

"Come on Odango!" The raven haired female yelled out, I hate that pet name Rei gave me it annoys the crap out of me it's like one of my pet peeves, I get out and slam the car door, a cool breeze tickles my whole body especially my face, I stared at the creepiness of the hospital, a small plate stood besides the entrance of the doors. It read; ' Welcome to New Juuban hospital, please enjoy our service.' New? Please this hospital has been closed for atleast twenty years, I shouldn't mock such historic things, why? Because some spirits tend to get angry and decide to make your life a living hell believe me it happened to me many times and I had to have Rei cleanse my house many upon many of times, Well that's the Pros and Cons of being a Ghost Hunter.

* * *

_**If you liked it tell me in a short review it would be nice to see you enjoying my content :) Until next time bye! ;D**_


	2. A Voice Comes Through

Hey guys! Another chapter Im glad some of you are enjoying it :) Well here we go :D

Chapter Rating: T

Chapter Warning: Sexual Reference (there may be lemon included in later chapters)

* * *

"R-Rei... I don't this place..." I whimpered and stood very close to my friend, I felt her tremble lightly.

"Stop..." The raven haired female whispered, I stopped instantly and clung onto her, we stood in an eerie corridor, on the left side there were windows and on the opposite side there were doors leading to many different types of rooms.

"Are you having another vision, Rei?" I questioned, she didn't reply so I took that as a yes.

"This wing is where the mentally ill took place, and I'm getting a strong presence by that window." She said and pointed to the window right next to me, oh no...

"Rei, I think we should start getting ready for the investigation, lets go back to the others..." I whispered and tried to pull my friend out of her aroma, she was solid as a brick, Jesus.

"Reiiiiiii!" I whined, I didn't give up pulling her out of her trance, I needed someone to come with I don't mix well being alone in a creepy as heck hospital, who knows why I enjoy this job if I'm the opposite of what we're meant to do.

"Usagi shut up, I'm trying to communicate with the dead." Rei hissed, I let go and whimpered, sure Rei acts like that but it makes me feel uneasy, it meant she was in the zone or even worse... Possessed. But that was highly impossible, she's a medium and priestess everything about her is pure, I think I'm on a hunch here.

"Good job Odango, the spirit I felt I'd gone, now what's wrong?" She growled obviously angry at me, Damn it, it's not a good thing to be on her bad side, I'm always on it, it never ends good.

"U-umm lets go back, we're starting soon." I stutter, I was so frightened not because of the female in front of me but the energy just floating around everywhere and the coolness I feel on my neck every now and then.

* * *

_**~•The investigation•~**_

Okay, Digital recorder, check, Spirit box, check, static night vision camera, check. Well I have everything I need.

"Well I'm off." I announced, and began walking away until I heard my name being called, I instantly stopped and turned around.

"Usagi, be careful, some of the ghosts here are very powerful and malicious, especially the room your going." Ami said.

"Yeah yeah, they can't do that much harm." I scoffed beginning to get too cocky, and walked off not noticing that Ami had more to say.

"Uh, Ami... What's wrong with the room Usagi going to?" Minako spoke up, getting a bit worried for her friend.

"Witnesses say that there is a spirit in there, that likes to touch females, I guess you could say that would be a incubus." The blue haired female informed.

"Jesus, Usagi be safe please." Rei mumbled.

* * *

"Okay, don't be scared Usagi, just a dark, cold and kinda creepy room..." I murmured to myself, it pitch black but I had my static night vision camera to give me sight, I entered the operation room, for some reason this place was more colder then other places. I walked over to the operation table, placed my equipment on it and sat on it. I turned on the digital recorder.

"Uhm, Hello? My name is Usagi, I'm a local ghost hunter I don't intend to harm you, I just want to know if you're here." I spoke, I sat there in silence for a minute or two and ended it to see if I collected any evidence, I replayed it, I heard myself talking, then silence until a voice croaked through.

"Can I touch you?"

* * *

**_If you enjoy please leave a nice review :D Until next time bye! :)_**


	3. Mamoru Chiba

**_Hi everyone! Another update for you, Im glad to see some of you enjoying this :) Princess Moonie of The Moon it's not meant to be scary but I could make it scary by accident sorry if I do! Well enough blabbering, lets get onto it, shall we? (You guys: we shall) XD_**

**Chapter Rating: M**

**Chapter Warning: Adult References, some spooky shit (guess :/), Sexual References.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or The characters they are owned by Toei Animation (Im pretty sure, correct me if I'm wrong :]) I only own the storyline of this story :)**

* * *

_**~• **_**_Ghostly Love•~ (Investigation)_**

What..? As I heard the eerie voice croak through I instantly drop the digital recorder, the sound of it dropping echoes throughout the room. I'm completely shell shocked, I hope to god I'm not stuck in a room with a...incubus...

After I get over the creepy voice on the recorder, I pick it up again, , I sit back on the operating table, my hands are trembling with fear and excitement, I click the button on the device.

"What's your name?" I ask, silence took over for one or more minutes I end the recording. As the device is held to my ear, I press play. My voice is heard.

"Mamoru Chiba." The same hoarse voice croaks through, I almost stop the recording until the same voice croaks through again.

"Spread your legs."

Wait... What?! I drop my mouth open in awe, before I can react properly, I feel a hand on my upper thigh, I tense up and gulp fiercely, I move my hand over to my upper thigh, it's cold as ice, something is definitely there.

"Usagi." A voice crackles through my forgotten walkie talkie in my back pocket without hesitation I grab it.

"Yes, Ami?" I quickly ask, I'm really spooked right now and that's what happen I speak really fast. I feel my heart in my throat.

"Usagi, I set up a thermal imaging camera in the room you are in, I see you, but something else is right in front of you it's heat signature is significantly lower then yours..." Ami states, this is when fear really strikes, I stiffen again, I look straight in front of me to see a pair of sapphire eyes, staring at me

* * *

**_Sorry for the shortness, just wanted this chapter out there :) Reviews would be nice :)_**


	4. Those Sapphire Eyes

_**Hi guys another update, sorry this is short :(**_

_**Chapter rating: M**_

_**Chapter Warning: Adult references**_

* * *

I feel my heart in my throat, I instantly drop the walkie talkie, the pair of sapphire eyes are still there gazing at me. After a moment I can distinctly make out facial features and a body. After I get out my paralysation of fear, I grab the spirit box and turn it on for a few minutes all you can hear is white noise, until a voice comes through.

"Open your legs."

I stare at the spirit box, I look up to see if the spirit is still there, the sapphire eyes have disappeared, but I still feel a strong presence in the aura.

"What do you want to do to me?" I ask loudly, white noise takes over until its interrupted.

"Somethings that are naughty." It replies, I gulp hard, that confirms it, It's a incubus, I start to feel nauseous and dizzy. Before darkness overcomes I see the same sapphire orbs reappear again.

* * *

_**Reviews would be nice :)**_


	5. Important Notice

_**Hello everyone! I AM DEEPLY AND TRULY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATE AT ALL THESE PAST TWO WEEKS PLEASE FORGIVE ME! So my Ipod broke and that's where I put all my stories, but now it's not turning on (I think my little cousin pulled the screen off T^T) and currently I don't have a phone so yeah... I haven't been using my computer to upload because my computer does not have the stories I want ;-; But lucky for me my birthday is this friday! (October 17th) So thank god! Hopefully I get a phone or Ipod then we'll be back on track but Thank you for all your patience and respectfulness :D Until next time bye! **_


End file.
